Mariku Hakamori
'Origin' Yami Marik was "born" from the pain that Marik had endured when he was forced to take the initiation ritual to become a full Tomb Keeper at ten years old by his father. A year later, Yami Marik emerged for the first time (after Marik's forbidden trip to surface) to resist his father's punishment and claim the Millennium Rod for himself. Ignoring his father's orders to put the item down, Yami Marik used its powers to smash him against the wall. When his sisterIshizu protested, she suffered the same strike. Yami Marik then proceeded to murder his father. In the manga, Yami Marik specifically skinned his father with it and then threw his father's back o nto his adopted brother, Odion. In the Japanese anime, he killed his father to stop him from killing Odion (in the English anime he sent his father to theShadow Realm). Yami Marik was then sealed away in Marik's body by Odion. Although it is likely that he continued to influence Marik for all of those years that Marik's been antagonizing the Pharaoh because even after the death of his father Marik was still a sad child and probably wouldn't have become so villainous if he didn't get some "help.”Yami Marik was released during the Battle City quarter-finals when Odion was rendered unconscious during his duel against Joey Wheeler. In Marik's quarter-final match, Yami Marik duels and defeats Mai Valentine in a Shadow Gameusing "The Winged Dragon of Ra". After winning, Yami Marik traps Mai's soul where several brain insects slowly devour her body (in the English version, he banished her soul to the Shadow Realm). After this, Joey is determined to duel Yami Marik and save Mai no matter how high the cost.After the quarter-finals, Yami Marik DuelsYami Bakura in a match not part of the tournament (who teams up with the real Marik's soul). Yami Bakura managed to gain possession of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" via "Exchange", but Marik used "Joyful Doom" to lower the ATK of the monsters Tributed to Summon it and add their power to his Life Points thereby weakening the Dragon's ATK to 0. Yami Bakura Tributes it to Summon "Dark Ruler Ha Des" and also Summoned "Dark Necrofear" and "Headless Knight" but Marik used "Monster Reborn" to bring Ra back and introduced its Point-to-Point Transfer ability sacrificing all but 1 of his Life Points to raise the dragons ATK to 8549 then attacks to wins the Duel. Marik tormented Bakura telling him that he will be in the darkness soon but Bakura claims to be the darkness itself and vowed revenge. The real Marik sealed himself in Téa Gardner's body and Bakura avoided death for both himself and his host via the part of his soul he had sealed in t he Millennium Puzzle. Yami Marik claimed the Millennium Ring as his trophy from defeating Yami Bakura after his disappearance into the darkness, wearing it around his neck for the remainder of the tournament and now possessing two Millennium Items.In the Virtual World arc, Yami Marik stays on the blimp for most of the arc, but he eventually gets tired of waiting and looks around in Noah's base to find Yugi and his friends. He damages the base using the power of his Millennium Rod. He also wrecks Noah Kaiba's computer that controls a satellite which fired a missile which destroyed the base. Luckily, he and the others managed to get out in time.The next day, he Duels Joey during the semi-finals, who manages to gain the upper hand until Marik Summons "Ra". However, Joey is still standing after Ra's blast and Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight", a monster with enough power to win him the Duel. He attempts to attack Marik directly but collapses from the Shadow Game and is unable to continue to claim victory. As time goes on, Yami Marik becomes the dominant host of Marik's body, with the real Marik's soul slowly fading out of existence.Yami Marik turns his Duel with Yami Yugi in the finals into a Shadow Game that gives him a clear edge; when Yami Yugi lost Life Points, Yugi Muto's body would fade away, and when Yami Marik lost Life Points, the original Marik would fade away. Marik helps Yugi get "Slifer the Sky Dragon" out so he can destroy it himself "Ra" which he did. Yugi then Summoned "Obelisk the Tormentor" but Marik created a clone of it called "Egyptian God Slime" While they Duel, Odion wakes up and makes Marik realize that he has to accept his responsibility for being a Tomb Keeper and for the death of his father. With this confidence, Marik overpowers his evil self and forfeits, destroying Yami Marik.Yami Marik makes another brief appearance in Mai's nightmares at the beginning of Waking the Dragons. He also appears as a spirit in the Valley of Lost Souls, when Yami Yu gi journeys there to find his other half.Yami Marik appears in two flashbacks in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. When Syrus Truesdalementions some of Yugi's exploits and tells Jaden Yuki about the Egyptian Gods1 and when Franz uses the counterfeit copy of "The Winged Dragon of Ra". 'Haunting Past' In Haunting Past Mariku, like Bakura and Yami, is forced to place a shadow game with the gods. He has his own body and is charged with the task of making Malik remember him without giving it away. Like Bakura, he avoids his light and therefore gets nowhere until Yugi intervenes. On the date to the Aquarium Malik fights with Mariku giving the dark a black eye and shoving him into a glass table. Malik remembers a few days later after snooping through his sister's room and confronts Mariku, also demanding he apologize to those he had hurt(which he reluctantly did.) Category:People Category:Evil Category:Villian Category:Character Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!